Mad Pup
by The Unbelievable
Summary: When Harry Potter was six years old, he was lost in Kamurocho. Found and taken in by one of the most unlikely people of the Tojo Clan, Hogwarts may not be able to handle the Mad Dog's pup. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well…got a new game series…called Yakuza…Let me just say, I love Majima. He is just so random and funny. Weird sense of loyalty, but cool. Anyway. Decided to see what would happen with something like this. Consider this more of a trial run. If this doesn't work out too well, then oh well.**

**I present to you, Harry Potter/ Yakuza crossover! ^^ I know, I keep crossing Harry Potter with everything, but I enjoy it. Can you imagine all these different worlds and universes mixed with Harry Potter? It's fun. Okay.**

**If no one knows a thing about Yakuza, go to youtube if you want to see how the characters are. Some may be out of character, but I'm going to try and keep them close. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yakuza.**

**_Here the Chapter Starts_**

If the Dursleys were ever asked about their family, they would proudly announce that they have a normal family with a perfectly normal son. They would praise his intelligence, good looks, and anything else they could think of. To others, they are very much wrong when it comes to their son, Dudley.

What they will not speak about, though, is their nephew. A small boy, practically skin and bones, with shaggy raven hair and bright green eyes. The most noticeable feature about him would be the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. To them, he is Boy or Freak. Unnatural spawn of Petunia Dursley's freak sister. A creature placed at their home to ruin their perfectly normal family.

For such a small, innocent boy, he was well hated for things he did not know of nor understand. He spent his childhood in the cupboard under the stairs, cooking for his relatives since he could reach the stove, and starved if he ruined any of their food. A hand was not raised against him, though Vernon Dursley was known to be rough with the boy, grabbing him hard enough to bruise and dragging him around.

The neighborhood did not seem concerned by this behavior. After all, the Dursley family is a normal family, with enough kindness in their hearts to take in an orphaned boy who, despite their love and care for him, was turning into an ungrateful delinquent. If Mr. Dursley was a little rough with the boy, he most likely deserved it for his delinquent ways. A boy could never have too much discipline, after all.

The views of many were different when it came to Harry Potter. But to this small boy, the view of only one mattered. How they met would seem unusual, but the small boy was glad.

It began as any other day would. Harry was woken by his cousin stomping down the stairs and his aunt banging the door to wake him. He cooked breakfast, burned the bacon, and was sent to his cupboard with no food in his belly and only a small gulp of water. When the Dursley father came home, it was with good news.

Vernon Dursley was given a proposal one day at Grunnings, the company of his employment selling drills. He and his family would go to Japan to try and extend their company. Should he succeed, he will get promoted. Though somehow, his boss knew of Vernon's nephew. His boss had bought four plane tickets, all first class.

Within a week, the family was packed for their month long trip. After all, such an important business deal does not happen in just a couple days. The day they were to leave, the Dursleys impatiently waited inside their vehicle while young Harry Potter put their things in the trunk. His only saving grace to enter the vehicle was the bag of snacks for Dudley. Though the Dursley couple would rather abandon the boy at the house while they enjoyed their trip with their son, they had to bring young Harry along.

On the plane, they kept him separate from them. The less they were associated with him, the better, after all. And Harry was more than happy to comply about the seating arrangement.

After long hours of listening to Dudley complaining about lack of sweet snacks and games, much to the chagrin of the other first class passengers, the plane finally landed in the Tokyo airport. Preparations were made before the Dursleys and Harry Potter arrived. They were to stay in a hotel in a small Tokyo town known as Kamurocho.

After their things were brought up to their hotel room, Vernon turned to Harry. "Now listen here, boy," he growled through his thick mustache, nearly jabbing the boy's chest with his sausage-like finger. "We are going to find something to eat. You will stay here and unpack everything."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry meekly replied with a nod of his head as he stared at the thick digit pointing to him.

"And while we are here, you will stay out of our way," he continued on. "We don't even want you around the hotel! You can stay out all day, and when you come back at night, you won't make a sound or get in our way! Am I understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," the boy replied again, just as quiet even though excitement was filled him. Never has he had the option of being away from the Dursleys all day before.

With a satisfied jerk of his head, Vernon led his wife and son out of the hotel room. Quickly, Harry unpacked all the cases, placing the items neatly around the room and easy enough for the family to find. Once he was done, the Dursleys had still not returned. So with a small smile, Harry slipped on his oversized jacket and left the hotel room.

As he left, he noticed a couple of men in suits inside the lobby. One man was at the counter, speaking with the terrified woman behind the counter. Ignoring them for favor of his new-found freedom, Harry ran outside into the cool air of Kamurocho.

The place was so loud and colorful. He constantly blinked so his eyes could adjust, but he could not keep the smile off his face. And though he could not understand a word anyone said, he enjoyed listening to the people around him. The sounds clashed and blended. The lights shined as brightly as they could, some colors combining with the colors of other lights nearby. Kamurocho was a busy town.

Yet no six-year-old child was supposed to wonder such confusing and busy streets alone. Harry soon found himself lost. He could see the tall building, but it did not help him relocate the hotel. After all, he could see the building from the hotel as well and could not remember much else about getting back.

Though scared of his predicament, Harry couldn't help but be happy as well. If he could not find his way back to the Dursley's, then the Dursley's can't find him. Not that they would try, but the thought was nice. He was away from them, probably forever. Still, he's lost in a town full of people who he cannot understand, and most likely cannot understand him.

So with a heavy mind, he went to the nearby park and curled up on the bench. The sky grew darker, but the town still seemed so alive. Harry eventually dosed off to sleep, lulled by the conversations of passerby's and music that drifted through the air. Soon, all he could see was the back of his own eyelids.

**_Majima_**

Though not known as a gentle man, Majima Goro was highly unpredictable. Even people who call him friend and he in return cannot predict this crazed man's actions. Kiryu Kazuma can agree to such a statement if asked.

But if there is one thing Majima will not stand for, besides disrespect and disobedience (regardless of fault), it was the sight before him. Granted, he has seen many homeless children, especially around Purgatory, though he had not truly been there before, he knows of it. At least there, they had a higher chance of someone looking after them and feeding them. This site, though, tore right into him.

The others stopped their conversation when they noticed he was no longer with their small group. He stood there, his exposed eye trained onto the tiny figure sleeping on the park bench.

"Aniki," one of his boys called to him.

Ignoring them, Majima approached the tiny child. Why, he did not know. He just felt like he should.

**_Harry_**

He slept light out of forced habit. After all, if he slept heavy, he slept late, then his aunt and uncle would get mad. So hearing the crunch of footsteps approaching him woke the boy easily. His green eyes cracked opened before he looked up. Seeing the man near him, his eyes flew open as he gasped and sat up.

The man wore a long-sleeved light shirt with a pattern covering every inch of it, opened to show his torso and some tattoo on his chest. Black gloves covered his hands, one hand holding a baseball bat on his shoulder. He also had black pants on and black shoes. Harry could have sworn he saw blood on them. He gulped and looked up to the man's face. One eye was covered with a black eyepatch that had a white snack on it. His hair reached his ears, but below that looked shaved short. Slight stubble covered his jawline, leading from his small sideburns to his beard and moustache.

"Kodomo ga hitori de koko de nani a yatte iru?" (1) he asked lowly.

Harry stayed silent, hoping this strange man would go away and leave him alone.

"Aniki?" one of the other men nearby called to him.

"Eh?" the strange man replied, looking over his empty shoulder.

"Nani ka machigatte imasu ka?(2)"

"Damatte anata jishin no bijinesu o ki ni!" he shouted back. The other men jumped back at his exclamation. With a scowl to them, he looked back to Harry. "Oi, jibun de koko de nani o yatte iru?" (3)

Harry shook his head hesitantly.

"E? Nani o, anata ga nihongo o hanasenai nodesu ka?" he kept talking, his head tilting to the side. (4)

Again, Harry shook his head.

The man knelt down in front of him, placing the bat on the ground. Harry soon found himself staring into the dark eye of the strange man. He made a face, like he was trying to think of something difficult. "Foreigner?" he asked, heavily accented.

Understanding that word, Harry nodded once.

Letting out a low hum, he pointed to himself. "Majima Goro," he said before pointing to Harry.

Harry seemed confused for a moment before letting out a small gasp of realization. "Harry," he introduced himself.

"Hari?" Majima repeated.

"Harry."

"Hari-chan," the man said with a grin.

Seeming to realize that he would not call him anything different, Harry let out a low sigh before nodding.

Majima let out another hum. "Doko de anata no ryoshin wa nanidesu ka?" he asked.(5)

"I don't understand you," Harry nearly whispered, shaking his head again. "Sorry."

Not deterred in any way, Majima started to draw in the dirt. He drew three stick figures, one shorter than the other two. He pointed to the smallest before pointing to Harry, then to the two taller figures, one with a triangle shaped body. Understanding now, Harry drew his finger across his throat. He had seen characters on the telly do that when they mean someone is dead or going to die. He just hopes this man understands what he was trying to say.

Thankfully, he did since he nodded. He brought his finger to his mouth before smirking and holding his hand out. He gave him a little wave, as though to say 'come on'.

Still outside the park but able to see the interaction, Majima's companions went slack-jawed. The same thought ran through their heads, though. Will they ever be able to predict their aniki?

**_Majima_**

Just last year, he not only lost his eye, but also the man he called 'brother'. It was funny how things happened. Mainly because here he was now with a lost child, orphaned and following him. He still did not understand why he approached this boy, something in him told him to. Maybe it was because the boy is in the poorest shape Majima had ever seen. Too thin with clothes full of holes and too many sizes too big. Not to mention, he noticed the boy flinch with sudden movements or raised voices.

Maybe he can just dump the kid on Fuma. That man ran an orphanage, or supported it. Majima did not know nor care, but he does remember Fuma sending lots of kids to that place. So for now, he'll let the kid follow him however long he wants. When time came to return to headquarters, Majima got in the backseat. Hari-chan, hesitant at first, climbed in after him before the door closed.

He still looked scared and tense. Smart kid, Majima thought to himself. Stupid enough to stay with a stranger who could kill him in a heartbeat, but smart enough to stay alert. Halfway in the drive to Tojo HQ, the boy laid down on the seat, head pressed against Majima's leg, but not on him.

"Kuso," Majima cursed lowly, slapping his forehead. What has he gotten himself into now? Well, no one ever said he was sane, but this, he feared, would make him seem soft.

The car stopped at the headquarters of the Tojo Clan, men patrolling the premises in black suits. The engine died then everyone got out of the car. Majima shook the boy harshly, then jumped back when the boy bolted upwards.

"Well, that's different," he chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. Quick reflexes and a light sleeper.

"Aniki," one of the men called.

"Hai, hai," Majima groaned as he exited the vehicle. "Hari-chan." The small child scrambled out of the car, staying close to him without touching him.

From that night forward, Hari-chan became Majima's responsibility.

_**End of Chapter**_

**So there we are. Majima and Harry meet. Why did Majima approach Harry? No clue, I just did that. I know it short for first chapter, but more of a walk into.**

**I'll try to restrain from writing Japanese in future chapters since I plan on having Harry learn the language. I just did that for this chapter to put more emphasis on the fact that Harry really cannot understand anyone. **

Translations:

**1 "What's a kid doing out here by himself?"**

**2 "Is something wrong?"**

**3 "Shut up and mind your own business! Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?**

**4 "Huh? What, you don't speak Japanese?**

**5 "Where are your parents?"**

**Translations provided by Google Translator.**

**I don't know his rank at this time period, so for now, he's an aniki.**

**Hope everyone likes this so far. Please review! ^^ And no, this will not be a yaoi. More of family relations. I may not even pair Harry up with anyone later on in the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still experimenting. If you like, I'm glad! ^^ If you don't, sorry this isn't for you, now please leave. But I hope you all like this.**

**Also, I will keep calling him 'Harry', but to people in the story talking to or about him (at least, the Japanese) he will be called 'Hari'. I just hate changing names around, too much confusion. When he's at Hogwarts, he's called Harry. His name has not changed. But while he's in Japan, they call him 'Hari-chan'.**

**And concerning the language, sentences will be mostly English with some Japanese thrown in. I'll provide translations at the bottom, just like last time.**

**Trying to clear this up, so if I confused anyone, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yakuza or Harry Potter.**

**_Here the Chapter Starts_**

Even though he was told to leave the kid at an orphanage, the boy refused to leave him. So, Majima took him in, to the shock of the rest of the clan.

Harry, as Majima quickly found out, was a very smart child. Within a month, he could hold some conversations, though struggled once in a while and had to use smaller words. Within three months, his speech, though accented (which he lost by the end of the year), was near perfect. Majima walked around with a big grin on his face, full of pride for the little boy he found and took in. The rest of the clan just thought it was a good thing some people were bilingual and taught Harry their language.

Then Harry called him Otōsan. Some of the guys teased him for going soft, but after a beat down, they stopped. But even the teasing did not wipe the smile off his face.

After a year, Majima decided to train his adopted son. In his own unusual way. The man was impressed with Harry's speed and reflexes, but he still needed to get stronger. So every day, Harry would train with someone of the Shimano Family, going against Majima himself at the end of every month. Though never beaten his father, Harry was getting stronger and faster. Lean muscles were developing all over his body, something both were glad to see.

Though one thing Harry did enjoy was watching his Otōsan fight the Dragon of Dojima, Kiryu Kazuma. Not once has he ever beaten the mighty dragon, but he did enjoy those fights. Once, Harry remembered, Majima proclaimed that no one was allowed to kill 'Kiryu-chan' except for him. His Otōsan has a strange sense of loyalty.

The years kept passing by. Majima would often pout about how his 'Hari-chan' was growing up so fast before it was pointing out that Harry isn't even a teenager yet. Kiryu-san was the only one to ever say this without getting hit.

Though everyone knew only Harry could get away with anything and everything when it came to Majima.

"Ohayō, Otōsan!" Harry cried out, jumping on his father's bed. "It's time to get up!"

Majima groaned, grabbing a pillow before covering his head with it.

Harry puffed his cheeks in irritation. "Otōsan," he drawled out with a whine.

"Hari-chan, you're ten, you shouldn't be whining," Majima mumbled through the pillow.

Undeterred, Harry grabbed Majima's arm, pulling on it until Majima swung his hand around to get Harry to let go. "You fell asleep with your eye-patch on again! Ah, you've been fighting with Kiryu-san again, haven't you?" he accused. "I bet you two had a late night brawl!"

"Hai," Majima answered, finally removing the pillow before sitting up. There was some bruising on his chest, stomach, and arms, but none of it looked too bad. "I was close! So close!"

"Nah, Otōsan," the boy sighed, shaking his head. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but he's not called the Dragon of Dojima for nothing."

"Hai, but I'm not called the Mad Dog for nothing," Majima pointed out with a grin before ruffling Harry's messy mop he called hair.

"You know you won't ever beat him, right?" Harry stated, returning the grin.

"Never know," the man replied, getting to his feet before stretching his arms upwards then swinging them by his sides. "Even if I don't, I'm probably one of the only people who can really make sure Kiryu-chan stays in top form."

"Hai," the boy couldn't help but agree. "Oh, Otōsan! I was wondering if I can take tomorrow off from training?"

"Nani? Hari-chan, one day of slacking off could take a long time to recover from," Majima pointed out as he put his shirt on.

"But Otōsan! It's just one day! It's not every day I turn eleven, you know!"

Majima paused for a moment before looking at the calendar Harry put up. In bright red on July thirty-first, 'Hari-chan's Tanjōbi' was neatly written. (1) He suspected Harry of writing it.

"There's supposed to be a festival in town, too! I wanted to go!"

Letting out a loud sigh, he turned to the boy. Large and bright emerald eyes met his own single gaze, water gathering at the corners and threatening to spill down to quivering lips. "Yatta," he gave in. (2) "Just tomorrow, Hari-chan. Then you train twice as hard through the rest of the week. Deal?"

"Hai!" the boy chirped before running out of the room with a cheer.

Majima rolled his eye with a shake of his head. Kid has made him soft. For a moment, he briefly wondered if he could get Harry a tattoo, then thought otherwise. He was only raised by a yakuza, not one himself. The ink would have to wait.

The next day, he was woken up by Harry again, this time at the crack of dawn. "Shimano-oyaji wanted to talk to you, Otōsan!" he exclaimed as though he didn't care, but Majima noticed the slight fear in his eyes. Even though Majima is working his way to a high rank within the Shimano family, that doesn't mean he will be able to escape all punishment.

"I'm up, I'm up," Majima groaned as he rose form the bed. He briefly glanced around before he noticed the small hand holding his eye-patch to him. "Kansha." (3) Tying it on, he looked to his son. "Hari-chan, you have all day to do what you want. Don't leave Kamurocho. Stay away from street punks and if any bother you, tell them you have strong ties to the Shimano family so they better fuck off."

"And if they don't believe me?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Call me and I'm tear them a new one," Majima answered with a grin.

"You just wanna fight, Otōsan!" Harry giggled. "I'll be back later. Sayonara!"

With that, Harry bolted out of the room. Used to the daily morning routine, the yakuza around him easily avoided him as he ran by, not pausing in their eating or whatever they did in the mornings. Bursting out of the building, he finally stopped, catching his breath as he looked around. "Kiryu-ojisan! Nishiki-ojisan!" he called out, seeing the two men.

Both looked over as he approached. "Oi, Hari-chan," Nishiki greeted with a smirk.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Only Otōsan can call me that!" he complained, though knew it was pointless after four years of living with the Tojo Clan.

"Everyone calls you that anyway," Kiryu pointed out this time. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Are you going to Kamurocho? Otōsan told me I could go there today and take a day off training."

"E? Why would he say that? Even more, allow it," Nishiki asked, looking over at Kiryu as though he had all the answers when it concerned Majima. Kiryu shrugged.

"Today is my tanjōbi," the now eleven-year-old announced happily. "I had to pull out the puppy eyes."

"I swear, that is the only thing to make Majima-niisan submit," Kiryu chuckled with a shake of his head. "Tanjōbiomedetō, Hari-chan." (4)

"Arigato, so are you two going to Kamurocho?"

"Hai, we were just about to leave," Nishiki answered. "Want to come with us?"

"Hai, dōzo!" Harry chirped. (5)

Kiryu chuckled as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Then come on, the sooner we leave, the more time we have."

**_That Evening_**

The scene in front of the trio was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Granted Majima is involved, but the rest of the clan generally doesn't try to help him with his antics. Still, this was unusual. Or more like, the strange old man his father was yelling at was unusual. He seemed ancient with a long silver beard, his hair seeming to be just as long and silvery, his blue eyes twinkling as he tried to talk Majima down like the man was a child.

Big mistake. It only riled up the Mad Dog more.

"Otōsan," Harry called, running over to Majima. He noticed how tense the man was, and how he refused to look away from the old man in the periwinkle…was that a dress? "What's going on? Why's the whole Tojo Clan out here for one old man?" Well, not the whole Clan, but enough.

Majima scoffed, his head jerking to the side, but his good eye still trained on the elderly man. "He wants to take you away, Hari-chan," he growled out, his teeth grinding.

The old man looked to the birthday boy before smiling and opening his arms. "Ah, Harry, my boy!" he exclaimed, his accent thick. Foreigner, obviously.

"I'm not your boy," he stated as the man stepped forward. Majima pushed Harry behind him. The old man stopped.

"I don't know what your game is, but you're not taking Hari-chan!" he yelled.

Ignoring the angry man, which again was not a good idea, he looked to the boy peeking around Majima's side. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Harry, and I'm here to take you back to your aunt and uncle. They've been quite worried about you over these past few years."

"I doubt it," Harry scoffed. No wonder Majima was so angry.

"Perhaps if we sat down and have a civil discussion," the old man, Dumbledore, suggested.

"Get the hell out of here," Majima growled at him with a harsh jerk of his head. "You plan on taking Hari-chan away, making it so I never see him again. Over my dead body!"

"And he's hard to kill," Harry threw in, earning a chuckle from Kiryu-san.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley are his rightful guardians and family, they have been greatly worried about him for the past four years," Dumbledore attempted to explain.

"Detarame," Nishiki muttered. (6)

"This is his kazoku," Majima shot back. (7) "I am his Otōsan! Besides, if they were so worried about him, why did they leave Japan without him? Why did they not tell the police he was missing? Even worse, why the hell was he nothing but skin and bone?"

"I am sorry, but I don't have the answers at the moment," the elderly man pointed out calmly. "But I do need to speak with Harry about something very important."

"Then we're not talking," Harry stated, grabbing his father's hand.

"You can talk here," Majima stated.

"I'm afraid this is a sensitive matter concerning young Harry," Dumbledore went on.

"You're not talking to him unless I'm there, so start talking now!" the Mad Dog shouted, getting madder as the confrontation went on.

"Please, do calm yourself," the aged man attempted to placate. "I would like to speak with Harry first before anything else. It is of the utmost importance."

"Nothing is more important than the fact you're trying to take my musuko!" Majima continued to shout, slashing his arm through the air. (8)

"Majima, calm yourself," a stern voice washed over the crowd.

Though still tense, Majima stood back, still keeping Harry behind him and away from the old man. A man with graying hair and mustache stepped out from the crowd, supporting himself on his cane as he limped to the pair. "I am Fuma Shintaro, Patriarch of the Fuma Family. While Shimano may find this interaction amusing, I am putting a stop to this. All of you, return to your duties. Majima, you and Hari-chan will come with me. As will you, Dumbledore-san."

"Fine," Majima spat, angered that he wasn't able to get rid of the man trying to take Harry away.

"Kiryu, Nishiki, you two may come as well," Fuma told them. "After all, if things don't go well, I may not be able to stop Majima in my present condition."

"Hai!" the two replied with a sharp nod.

"Follow me, Dumbledore-san, if you would," Fuma said, though the three yakuza and Harry knew it was more of an order.

Dumbledore nodded his head a couple times. "Very well, I'm glad we will have an opportunity to talk."

The small group entered the building, the surrounding Tojo members giving them a wide berth of passage. Fuma led them upstairs and into a nearby room. One seat was directly across the room from the door, and between the door and seat were two rows of similar chairs.

"Dumbledore-san," Fuma spoke. "Sit over there, if you would. Majima, Kiryu, Nishiki, and Hari-chan. I want you four on the other side."

The four sat to Fuma's right as he took the Chairman's seat. Dumbledore sat to the left, seeming uncomfortable with the chair. Harry could not imagine why. They weren't too soft to sink into, but not too firm to make it feel like sitting on stone. Maybe the seat was lower than what the old man was used to.

"Now, Dumbledore-san, I hope you can forgive Majima for his actions outside and understand why he is so protective of Hari-chan," Fuma started. "Majima was the one who found him on the street, the only one Hari-chan would trust or go near at that time. While most children that are orphaned would be sent to an orphanage, Majima took Hari-chan in and raised him as his own. And just like any father, he's highly protective of him. Considering the condition he was in when found, it is no surprise.

"When Majima found him, he was badly malnourished. His clothes were too thin for Kamurocho weather, not to mention full of holes and several sizes too large for him. So much so, they were slipping off his shoulders. He flinched at every sudden move and raised voice, hesitated about asking for anything and expected punishment each time he did. He even tried to do chores that no child his age should do. That was enough to tell us he was in an abusive household. I hope you can see now why Majima is so protective of him and highly argumentative when you mentioned taking Hari-chan back to that very home."

Dumbledore nodded his head a couple times before finally speaking. "Mr. Fuma, as much as I can understand your reasoning, I am afraid he will have to return to the home of his aunt and uncle."

"Īe!" Majima snapped. (9) "It took him only a few months to learn our language, but when he did, we were told everything he went through! Cupboard under the stairs for a room, forced to cook their food and starved when he burned it. He was only six! Īe! He will not go back there!"

"It is important he does return," Dumbledore told him firmly.

"For what reason?" Kiryu spoke up this time.

Dumbledore let out a low sigh. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to speak of this matter outside of Harry's family."

"We are his family!" Nishiki pointed out.

"Let me specify, his blood family," the elderly man clarified.

"Then how is it you explain to the families of Muggleborn children that had been adopted by people not related to them?" Fuma asked, narrowed eyes on the much older man.

Dumbledore stared at him in surprise. "I see, you are one as well?" he asked.

"Īe," Fuma answered with a shake of his head. "I had a cousin who was, a cousin who was adopted by blood members of my family, but not of hers. I also fund an orphanage, and plenty of children have passed through it with magic in their blood. So if you are not at liberty to tell us because we are not his blood family, then you may leave. Without Hari-chan."

"I see," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oyaji?" Kiryu called.

Fuma let out a sigh. "I assume you are from Britain?" Dumbledore nodded. "The laws are different depending on the country. In your country, you cannot tell those without magic. Here, so long as it is not used to cause a war or thrown around uncaringly, it can be spoken of. It just isn't, generally." He looked over to the confused four staring at him. "This man is a uizādo, a magic user." (10)

"Uizādo?" Majima repeated in confusion.

"Hai," Fuma replied with a nod of his head. "I assume he is trying to take Hari-chan away because he is the same. Am I right, Dumbledore-san?"

"It is much more complicated than that, I'm afraid," Dumbledore answered.

"Doesn't matter if he's one or not, he won't be going back to that family," Majima scoffed, leaning back into his chair and laying one leg over the other knee.

"Perhaps if you explain your situation, Dumbledore-san, we may find a compromise," Fuma offered.

"Very well," Dumbledore gave in. "Years ago, there was a powerful Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. He had many followers and started a war within our world, trying to kill all Muggleborns, half-bloods, and those deemed blood traitors while raising the purebloods to a higher standing. He had also wanted to purge the world of Muggles, non-magic people." He let out a low sigh. "Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by Voldemort when Harry was just a year old. He tried to kill Harry as well, but the curse he used backfired and destroyed Voldemort instead. Harry was uninjured for the exception of a cut on his forehead, that very scar still rests there.

"But I do not believe he is truly gone, and I fear his followers, if they catch wind of Harry's location, would try to hurt him for revenge of their fallen master. Which is why it is so important for him to live with his aunt. There are Blood Wards in place that will keep anyone with harmful intentions to Harry away from him."

"Didn't work so well for inside the house, did it?" Majima snorted, looking over to Fuma. "You can't really be buying this."

"I'm not," Fuma stated gravely. "Is that the only reason as to why you came here to Japan, Dumbledore-san?"

"No, that's not all," the elderly man answered, reaching into his robes before pulling out a thick envelope. He noticed his action of reaching into his robes made the other men tense and reach to different parts of their bodies. "I am also Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's name has been on the enrollment list since he was born. He is of age to attend, just as his mother and father have, and I have come to deliver his letter and to return him to his proper home."

"He's not leaving," Majima sternly stated, pulling his hand back from behind him.

"Majima," Fuma warned.

"He will eventually have to go to school so he may learn how to control his magic," Dumbledore informed him.

"Then I believe we may have our compromise." Fuma looked to Majima before Dumbledore. "We will not allow Hari-chan to return to his relatives. However, going to your school is a different matter."

"Nani?!" Majima shouted, slamming his hands onto the arms of his chair.

"Let me speak, Majima," Fuma told him calmly, not affected by the man's threatening outburst. The one-eyed man reluctantly backed down. "As I was saying, though this is still entirely up to Majima and Hari-chan, we will be willing to allow Hari-chan to attend your school. On the condition that he is not to return to the home of his blood family. He is to stay with us. If any of these followers try to come to Kamurocho with intent to harm Hari-chan, they will leave in body bags. He is safest here."

"I'm afraid I will have to insist on Harry returning to his aunt and uncle's home," Dumbledore told him.

"Then Hari-chan will not attend your school."

For a moment, Dumbledore was silent. He seemed to debate with himself, leaning back into his seat with a heavy sigh.

Harry looked between Dumbledore, Fuma, and Majima. "Otōsan," he whispered. Majima looked down at him. "What if I don't want to go to his school?"

"I'm sure there are others you can go to," his father told him. "Fuma said that some kids in that orphanage Kiryu-chan and Nishiki-san came from were magic users, too. They had to go somewhere to learn, right?"

"And what if I just don't want to go?" he asked, his voice still low.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kiryu asked, looking to Harry in confusion. Nishiki leaned forward enough to see around the man that he called 'brother'.

Chewing on his lip, he looked to his uncle. "I don't want to leave home," he answered.

"I will agree to your terms, Mr. Fuma, if you allow me to place certain measures to ensure that Harry will be safe here," Dumbledore agreed. "Any sign of danger to him and he will be taken back to his relatives."

"He will be safer here with us than with them, but I agree," Fuma accepted then turned to Majima and Harry. "Now it is entirely your decision on whether you want to go or not, Hari-chan."

"Wait a moment, I believe we just agreed he would go," Dumbledore cut in.

"Īe," Fuma told him. "We just set down an agreement _if_ he attends your school. Hari-chan, Majima, you two must decide. Dumbledore-san, if you will allow them some time. Preferably tomorrow."

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. "I will send one of my professors tomorrow for their answer and to take Harry shopping for his school supplies." To the surprise of the group, he vanished with a loud crack.

"Sounds like he made Hari-chan's decision for him," Nishiki scoffed. "He reminds me of someone used to getting his way."

"Agreed," Kiryu said with a nod.

Majima got to his feet, looking down at Harry. "Come on, Hari-chan. You said you don't want to go, so you won't."

"And if he tries to make me?" Harry asked, getting out of his seat as well.

"We'll see how far he goes before my blade is in his back," his father replied with a grin.

"Majima," Fuma called out. The one-eyed man turned to look at him. "I think you two should discuss this more seriously."

"What's to discuss?" Majima asked uncaringly. "Hari-chan just said he didn't want to go because he doesn't want to leave home. What more is there to say?"

"Niisan," Kiryu called gently. "I think there was more to Hari-chan than what he told us. Even you must realize that. He won't take no for an answer."

"Well, first time for everything," Majima chuckled, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder before leading him out of the room. Harry was silent until they were outside, the cool night air sweeping over them. "Ano, how about we go someplace for your tanjōbi no yūshoku?" (11)

"Hai," Harry answered with a nod as he entered the nearby car Majima led him to.

The two were silent as the car started up and pulled out of the drive. Even five minutes later, they were still quiet. Harry inhaled deeply. Best to get this over with now than in a restaurant. "Otōsan," he spoke softly. A soft hum was his only response. He was no doubt still upset about the audacity of the old man from earlier. "What would you do if I did want to go?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to, Hari-chan," the man stated, glancing at Harry briefly.

"I know," he replied with a nod. "But now that I think about it…without the idea of having to go back _there_…"

"Nani?"

He chewed on his lip momentarily. "Don't take this the wrong way, Otōsan. But I want to find out about my really parents." Majima was silent, but did pull the car over, placing it in park before finally looking to Harry. "Don't get me wrong, you're my Otōsan. And you always will be. But that man said my parents went to that school, and I've always kind of wanted to know who they were. And this may be my chance."

"Hari-chan," Majima sighed, leaning back into his seat. "You'll be going away, out of the country if what Fuma said was anything to go by. I won't be there to help you or protect you if anything happens."

"You trained me well, Otōsan. I can handle myself fine. I just…want to know who my real parents were. I want to know why we were sought out by that Voldemort guy and why he wanted to kill me. I have too many questions now, and maybe this school can give me the answers."

Though he appeared calm, Harry knew how to read Majima. He was warring within himself. On the one hand, Harry would learn how to control the abilities that were rapidly getting out of hand lately and learn some about his past, but on the other, he would be leaving. And the old man just rubbed the Mad Dog the wrong way. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of Harry being anywhere near that man.

Then he glanced at his son. Quietly and anxiously, he waited for his response. "If you're going, you're keeping a blade on you and you're staying away from that old geezer," he told him firmly.

With a bright smile, Harry nodded. "Keiyaku!" (12)

_**Here Chapter Two Ends**_

**So there we are. Harry will be going to school. I won't write about the years unless I plan on doing something drastic. They basically are the same with few minor changes.**

**Now Translations:**

**1 Birthday**

**2 All right!**

**3 Thanks.**

**4 Happy birthday.**

**5 Yes, please!**

**6 Bullshit.**

**7 family**

**8 son**

**9 No**

**10 wizard**

**11 birthday dinner**

**12 Deal!**

**Translations provided by Google Translator**

**If you don't know the other words, 'Ohayō' is 'Good morning', 'Otōsan' is 'Dad', 'Hai' is 'yes', 'Niisan' is 'big brother', 'Ojisan' is 'Uncle', and 'Nani' is 'What'. These are pretty basic, but I thought I should put the translations here in case some of you dear readers of mine don't know them. Also, 'oyaji' is like the head of a yakuza family, basically the boss of the family. From what I managed to pick up in the Yakuza games. If I'm wrong, please correct me and I shall fix it. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here we go with chapter three! I'm glad everyone likes this so far. Like I said before, this is more of a experiment, so don't be too disappointed if I suddenly up and leave it. I'll try not to, but no promises.**

**And in case anyone was curious as to how everyone understood each other last chapter, that will be explained in this one. So enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yakuza.**

**_Here the Chapter Starts_**

Dark eyes stared at the large building, a sneer attempting to make its way to his thin lips. Men were walking around outside the building, dressed in fine suits and sunglasses, though they often looked at him. Inhaling deeply, Severus Snape walked towards the building. If it wasn't because of Dumbledore and his inane urging, he would not be here to retrieve the Potter brat.

"Hold it," one of the men approaching him, holding a hand out.

Snape was grateful for the invention of the Translation Spell. Any word coming out of his mouth would sound like the other language to the other's ears, and vice versa. Otherwise, there would be too many misunderstandings.

"I am here to retrieve a Harry Potter," he explained calmly.

"So you think you can just walk right up to the Tojo Headquarters for him?" the man scoffed, cracking his knuckles.

"I was sent to retrieve him by my employer, and I shall," Snape told the man.

A cackling laugh suddenly echoed over the yard. The man tensed before turning slightly to see who just came out. "Oh, Majima-san!" he greeted, bowing to the man.

"Get the hell out of here," the one-eyed man ordered.

"Hai!" the man replied before straightening up and walking away.

Snape studied the man in front of him, an unnerved shudder crawling up his back as the man's visible eye scanned over him. His lips parted, the corners turning upwards a little, as he let out faint chuckle. "Name's Majima Goro," he introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"I am Severus Snape and I was sent here to retrieve a Harry Potter," Snape answered.

"Hari-chan didn't even tell your boss if he wanted to go and here he is, sending one of his men to come and get my musuko," the man, Majima, commented sadly with a frown. "Acting like Hari-chan will do exactly what he wants him to do. I bet even if I tell you to go away, you would still take him." His frown turned back into a grin. "Not that I'd let ya."

"If he wanted to go?" Snape repeated, not taking the man's threat too seriously.

Majima nodded. "Lucky for you, he decided he does," he stated, turning around and walking back inside. "Coming or not?"

Something about this man unsettled Snape. There was a hint of something in his eye, something the dark man had seen before in others. Not potent enough to be easily recognized, but there all the same. Hesitantly, Snape followed him inside.

"Sorry Hari-chan couldn't come out to see you, he's in the middle of training right now," Majima commented, not sounding sorry at all. Then he looked to his wrist and let out a low hum. "Ano, he should be done soon."

"Training?" he asked.

"Hai, needs to stay in shape," the other answered with a grin. "After the condition I found him in, I don't plan on letting him get pushed around again." A scoffed escaped Snape, making Majima stop in his tracks and slowly turn to the dark man. "Nani?"

"Condition," Snape scoffed again. "Spoiled and stuck up, I bet. Probably believes the world should bow to him."

Before he could react, he was against the wall with Majima's hand around his throat. "You do not disrespect my musuko," he growled angrily, his grip tightening. "And for your information, just as Fuma told your boss, Hari-chan was skin and bone, wearing clothes too thin, were too big, and had too many holes in them. He would not have lasted the night if I did not find him. He flinched at every sudden move or loud noise." He jerked his hand away from Snape's throat, watching the other breathe in gulps of air as he rubbed his reddening throat. "Consider yourself lucky Fuma ordered me not to really start anything."

Turning away from Snape, Majima opened the nearby door in time to see someone fall to the ground. Wisely choosing not to say anything, Snape followed him in.

"Hari-chan, you have to use your speed and nimbleness to your advantage," the dark-haired man told him as he circled the boy getting back to his feet. "I am larger, faster, and stronger. You need to use my advantages to your own."

"Hai, Nishiki-ojisan," Harry answered, getting into a stance. Sweat covered all his exposed skin, making hair cling to the sides of his face and forehead. Kiryu sat off to the side, a white towel draped over his shoulders and a water bottle in hand.

"Sai shikō suru," Nishiki ordered, raising his fists. (1)

"Ano, I hate to interrupt," Majima called, making both turn to look at him. Kiryu glanced his way then shook his head, noticing the redness developing on the neck of the man with Majima. "Hari-chan, you get to finish up early."

"Nani?" Harry gaped. "But, Otōsan, I still have a half hour."

"Finishing early, Hari-chan," Majima told him as he stepped further into the room.

Snape stared at Harry in shock. He was expecting an exact replica of James Potter, but he wasn't. The boy was muscular, no doubt. Lean muscles covered his torso, his arms thick with tense muscles as well, but not bulging. The Potions Master was even surprised to see the boy has a six-pack. Harry didn't even wear glasses.

"Hai, Otōsan," Harry replied, arms at his side before bowing to Majima, then to the other man he was training with. Nishiki bowed back before the boy straightened up and went over to Kiryu, accepted the water bottle from his other uncle. "Arigato, Kiryu-ojisan."

"Mondainai," Kiryu replied. "Majima-niisan, who is he?" (2)

Majima half-turned to Snape with a feral grin. "That kuso jijī from yesterday sent him. (3) He's here to get Hari-chan and take him school shopping."

"Sudeni?" Nishiki asked as he caught the bottle Kiryu tossed him. (4) "We thought it would be later. He never did say when he would send his man."

"He already pissed you off?" Harry chuckled, wiping his face with a clean, dry towel. "What did you do, misutā?" (5)

"He was being disrespectful," Majima waved off, throwing his hand into the air. "Doesn't matter now. We cleared it up."

Harry glanced at Snape's hands for a moment then back to Majima. "He still has all his fingers and the only mark on him is the red on his neck," he pointed out. Snape was startled by how calm the boy was when he said it, as though discussing the simplest thing. "You're in a good mood, Otōsan. Did you beat someone else?"

Majima shook his head then let out a sad exhale and seemed to whine, "Fuma ordered me not to start anything."

Nishiki and Harry laughed at his expense as Kiryu just chuckled. "Poor Otōsan, the fun was spoiled for him before it began," Harry managed to say through his laughs as he approached his father and the guest. Giving Snape a polite bow, he introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Majima-Potter Hari. Everyone here calls me Hari-chan, though I would prefer if you don't."

The image of the boy Snape originally had in mind was now filled with cracks, growing longer and bigger. He imagined the boy being spoiled, expecting everything served to him on a golden platter. He expected a rude, better-than-thou attitude, much like James Potter. Yet here is this boy, polite, respectful, and disciplined.

"I am Severus Snape, your Potions Professor," he said with a slight bow in return.

"Potions?" Harry repeated in confusion. "You mean I can actually make potions?"

"If you have the skills," Snape told him.

The other three men laughed at that. "Before Majima-san found him, Hari-chan was forced to cook for those relatives of his since he could reach the top of the stove," Nishiki pointed out, though scowled when he mentioned the relatives. "If making these potions is anything like cooking, Hari-chan definitely has the skills."

"We can't seem to get him to stop trying to cook," Kiryu threw in. "Took him a while, but he's good. We keep telling him he doesn't have to cook though, but he does. Especially when he has a fit."

"Then we eat good desserts for a week!" Majima finished with a laugh.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Otōsan! Yamete!" (6)

"It's the truth, Hari-chan," Kiryu told him. "You don't have temper tantrums like most children. You just cook…a lot."

The boy stuck his tongue out at his uncle, earning a small playful glare from his father before he turned back to Snape. "If you don't mind, Snape-sensei, I need to clean up a bit. I don't think going on a shopping trip after training for three and a half hours is a good idea hygiene wise."

"Very well, I shall wait for you outside," Snape answered.

With another bow to Snape then a bow to the other three in the room, Harry excused himself and ran into the hallway.

"Not such a spoiled brat like you thought, huh?" Majima taunted.

"Spoiled brat?" Kiryu repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hari-chan?" Nishiki asked to clarify.

"Hai," Majima answered with a nod of his head. "This baka accused him of being spoiled and stuck up before he even met him."

"That explains why you tried to choke him," Kiryu groaned as he stood up, rolling his shoulders.

Nishiki scoffed at the very idea of Harry being spoiled or stuck up. "I don't think any kid raised by Majima would even consider acting high and mighty. Too afraid of a beating."

"I wouldn't beat 'em to death, just enough to teach 'em respect," Majima shot back. "Spoiled kids never last long in the real world, anyway."

"True," the other two agreed with nods of their heads.

_**Time Skip**_

Harry ran outside, dressed in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. His hair was combed back and gelled to stay in that position. He approached Snape with a small smile. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley in London," Snape answered. "How long have you been in this country?"

"Four, almost five years," Harry answered. "If you're worried about a language barrier, don't be. I still remember English, just not many here speak it. Otōsan and some of the others think it's a good idea for me to still speak English once in a while, just so I don't forget."

Nodding in acceptance, Snape held out his arm. "We will travel by Apparation, simpler than an International Portkey. Hold my arm."

For a moment, Harry was still before turning to look over his shoulder. Snape noticed the boy's father figure leaning against a pillar. "Atode, Otōsan," he said with a wave. (7) Majima raised a hand and gave a faint wave before Harry held onto Snape's arm. With a crack, the two disappeared from the one-eyed man's sight.

The feeling of being squeezed through a tube was very uncomfortable for Harry. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to end. A few more seconds, and it did. When he opened his eyes, they were in an alley, people walking by the entrance casually, as though two people did not just appear out of thin air.

"Follow me," Snape ordered as he walked away.

Harry was next to him in a second, the both of them entering the dingy-looking pub. All Harry could think of was that even the worst bar in Kamurocho was ten times better than this 'Leaky Cauldron'. Not that he had been to many bars…or followed Majima to a few…nope.

They went into the back alley, small and cramped. For a moment, Harry was unimpressed until Snape pulled out a long, thin wooden stick then started tapping the brick wall in a certain pattern on certain bricks. Then the wall started to shift, bricks separating from each other right down the middle, being pulled to the side by an invisible force and melded back into a perfect entrance for them.

"Sugoi," Harry whispered in awed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Snape said before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him into the crowded and colorful alley. Spending the last four years in Kamurocho, Harry knew how to handle being in the middle of a crowd. Yet compared to this place, Kamurocho was nothing because there was still enough space for people to maneuver. This Diagon Alley was more cramped than Nakamichi Street at the busiest time of day.

"So where to first?" Harry asked as he gracefully evaded a group passing by and not paying attention to their surroundings. After they passed, he heard them collide with someone else before apologies or accusations were thrown around.

"We will be going to the bank, Gringotts," the dark man answered calmly. "You don't expect your school supplies to be handed to you free of charge, do you?"

"I don't have any money for this place and that kuso jijīdidn't say who was covering the charges," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I just assumed we would be using money from the school. Don't you guys do that for students who aren't born into this world?"

"Yes, but you have your own trust vault set up by your parents," Snape pointed out as they entered the large white building. At first glance, harry thought it would be a hospital simply because of the coloring. "You will be able to access your family vault when you are of age." He approached one of the tall stands, a small creature behind weighing precious gems. He cleared his throat, bringing the creature's attention to him. "Mr. Potter needs to make a withdrawal."

The creature leaned over and sneered down at the eleven-year-old. Everything in Harry was saying not to disrespect this creature, whatever he was. He appeared to not even need a blade to remove a finger since his teeth would do just fine.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" he asked.

"Yes, he does," Snape replied firmly, pulling a key out of his pocket.

The creature took the key and inspected it before handing it back over. "Very well, everything seems to be in order," he stated. "I will summon a teller for you. Griphook!" When the next creature came forth, Harry didn't realize until then just how small they were. Still, Majima told him plenty of times that big things come in small packages. He didn't know what he was using as an example at the time, but the meaning was clear. "Take these two down to the Potter Trust Vault."

"I am also to retrieve a package from Vault 713," Snape stated, handing over a folded parchment. Beady eyes scanned over the letter before he nodded to Griphook. "Very well."

"Follow me, please," Griphook said, leading to two away.

Harry stopped a few steps away before turning back to the first creature and giving him a polite bow. "Sore wa kiite shitsureide wanai baai, anata wa nanidesu ka? Watashi wa kono sekai ni atarashīdesu." (8)

"Watashi wa goburindesu," the goblin replied fluently. (9)

"Dōmo arigatō," Harry said, still bowing politely. (10)

He blinked in surprise at him before nodding and saying, "Dōitashimashite." (11)

With a small smile, Harry straightened up and calmly walked over to the waiting professor and goblin. As they walked to the cart, Griphook looked at him curiously. "You do not appear Japanese," he commented.

"I have been living there for four years," Harry answered. "I was adopted, I suppose you could say."

_**Time Skip**_

Majima waited impatiently for his son to return, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. They have been gone for three hours so far. He didn't even want to fight with Kiryu to pass the time, which did worry those who knew him.

Finally, and ignoring the relief that suddenly flooded him, a load crack echoed through the air. The dark man was back, Harry holding onto his arm with one hand and a cage with a white bird in it in his other hand. The two separated before speaking with each other. The man handed an envelope to Harry, who bowed before the dark man vanished with another crack.

Seeing him gone and Harry still home, Majima ran outside. "Musuko!" he called out as he ran to him.

Placing the cage on the ground, Harry yelled back with open arms, "Otōsan!"

"You were gone for too long!" Majima started, approaching the boy. "Three hours!"

"Otōsan, we were shopping when other parents were shopping for their kids," he pointed out. "Not to mention finding my wand took forever and all the stores were packed tighter than…than… Serena at Happy Hour!"

Majima let out a laugh. "So, what's with the bird?" he asked, kneeling down to look at the owl. Golden eyes turned to look at him, seeming to study him.

"Students are supposed to have an owl, cat, or toad," he explained. "Since we have some guys here with cat allergies and I definitely did not want a toad, I got an owl. I named her Hedwig."

"Alright," the old-eyed man sighed, standing back up and walking away.

Harry reached over and grabbed the handle of his new trunk before following after his father. "Otōsan, I think this world I'm getting into will be more cliché than your zombie movies," he stated.

"You could go to a school here in Japan," Majima pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I go to this school, I have a chance of learning who my parents were," he pointed out. He noticed a small twitch of Majima's eye. "Otōsan…"

"Nani?" Majima asked, stopping in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder.

Harry met his gaze easily. "Are you worried I'd leave and never return?"

They were silent for a moment, Majima turning his head away. "I'm not your real father, we both know that," he pointed out. "I don't have any right to keep you here. If you want to leave and never come back, fine. Do what you want."

"I'm not going to," Harry told him firmly. "I know I've only been here for a few years, but this place is more home than anything I've ever had before. You, Kiryu, Nishiki, everyone here is my family. Just because I may find out something about my birth parents doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my family."

A small smirk came to Majima's lips. "I wasn't worried about that," he brushed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on. You've had a long day. By the way, when are you going to that school?"

"First day is September first," the boy answered, easily picking up his trunk as he walked up the stairs. "I need to be at the train station the day before, train leaves at eleven in the morning."

"Wait a minute, you're taking a train from Japan to…?"

"Gomen, I get a fun little device that will take me to a family who has been going to that school for generations," he grumbled. "I will spend the night with that family, then the next morning, I go with them to that train station."

"Why not just give you a device to take you to the school?" the Mad Dog asked incredulously. "Would be so much easier!"

"Hell if I know!" Harry exclaimed.

"And this family?"

The boy snorted. "The Weasleys', I think he said their family name is."

Majima stuck his tongue out. "What a ugly name…"

"Hai…"

**_Here Chapter Three Ends_**

**So there we go. I won't really be doing a book-by-book thing. There will basically be little to no difference between this story and the canon version. So I guess for a while, I will just do letters between Harry and Majima before Harry comes back home. If someone has a different idea, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Translations:**

**1 - Try again.**

**2 – No problem.**

**3 – old geezer**

**4 - Already**

**5 - Mister**

**6 – Stop it.**

**7 - Later**

**8 – If it is not rude to ask, what are you? I am new to this world.**

**9 – I am a goblin.**

**10 – Many thanks.**

**11 – You are welcome.**

**Okay, so if I go back and forth between whole Japanese sentences and whole English sentences, I don't know why. I guess I'm just trying to show… I don't know. If he wants to talk without others know what he's saying, it'll be in Japanese, showing that no one can understand him unless they use translations spells or he starts speaking English. I just don't know.**


End file.
